percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Josh: Chapter 4-6
Chapter 4-6 Chiron knelt. "Hail, Josh McLean. Son of the titan Lord of the east. Hyperion, Titan lord of light." Then Chiron stand up. "A demititan is the same as a demigod, but different parentage. They are a lot more powerful than other demigods. Even more powerful than the children of the big three. Once you had discovered that you are a demititan, you will be no longer safe because your scent is much more powerful than that of the big three. Monsters within half a mile will always find you and hunt you down. I guess that's what I think." My mind was pacing a hundred miles an hour. I was the first breed of another kind. A demititan. Chiron had said that demititans were a lot stronger than demigods. But since I had just arrived here, I had no idea what this place is. They said that this camp is for demigods, and they said I am a demititan, for a moment, I felt so lonely that I want to cry. But no, something tells me that I do belong here. For once, I had a home with friends, and I was determined to make them my friends. "Drew?" Annabeth called, and a girl stepped out from the crowd. I could've guessed that she is a daughter of Aphrodite because she looks beautiful. She looked Asian and with a long dark hair, wearing the Camp Half Blood T-Shirt. "Drew, would you..." "Absolutely!" Drew said. Then she smiled at me. " I would love to take him for the tour. This way sweetie!" Drew took me to the cabins, and explained each and every one of the cabins that represented each god. "Now, this is Poseidon's cabin, the god of the seas." And we move on to the next cabin. This cabin had the best feeling of all, since it's Apollo, my favorite god (Although I liked Helios better but it is too bad that he faded.) I liked Apollo since I first knew about him, when we studied greek mythology at 10th grade. I was going to take Greek Mythology class when it is interrupted by an empousa attack. "Now I'm guessing that this is your favorite god isn't it?" I nodded, Apollo is my best olympian god. "Now let's get moving to the other cabins, shall we? I hope your not tired." I followed Drew to the next cabin. This cabin is strange. Somehow, I didn't like the cabin at all. The cabin is surrounded with skulls and pictures of death. The walls were obsidian and I could tell that the wall is made from the underworld. This is the cabin of Hades, the lord of the underworld. "This is the Hades cabin, the lord of the underworld." I veered away from the cabin immediately, and suddenly I bumped my head on another cabin. This cabin is more peaceful, it made me think clear like the open sky. "This is Zeus's cabin. King of the gods, and lord of the sky." By the time we finished the tour, It was almost 4 o'clock. It was time for capture the flag. I didn't know anything about capture the flag until Chiron explained it to me, and now I understood how to play it. Just before the game, A bright flash appeared behind me. It was as hot as the sun, because it was blinding even when you didn't look at it. The light dimmed, and I looked back. It was apollo, the sun god. My favorite god. "Hello there, Josh! Please, come with me to the forest, there's something I want to give you." He handed me a golden armor that suits me just fine, a golden bow, a golden shield and a golden sword. "Wow! Apollo! This is amazing!" I said. Apollo laughed. "Don't mention it." And he disappeared in the mist. I walked back towards the camp, holding the new items that the sun god had given me. I had to prove myself so I can gain respect by the other campers unlike the previous schools. So the teams are: Hephaestus, Apollo, Ares, Demeter and me are on one side. The other side we've got: Athena, Dionysus, Poseidon, Hades and Hermes. Jake Mason called me to the field, talking some strategies. I wore my new armor, slung my new bow and quiver on my back, and sheathed my sword. "Alright! Everyone, go to your positions!" Jake called. "Apollo cabin, to the woods!" "Affirmative." Will solace agreed. "Come on, people!" He called towards his cabinmates towards the woods and disappeared. "My cabins and Josh will lead the offensive." Clarisse said. "Granted, the Demeter cabin with be defense." Chiron stomped his hooves. "All right! Everybody in a position for capture the flag!" All right. ''I thought. Just allow my instinct to take over, and I will be alright.'' Chiron blew the whistle, and everybody was running. Everybody was running in a great speed. I ran too, but amazingly I was faster than the rest of them. I saw a bunch of golden arrows shot from the tree top, and some dodged them quite easily, and some weren't so lucky. I dashed through the front line and saw pollux. I kept the shield to myself and when I were close to him, I smashed my shield full force into him, sending him flying. The other cabinmates looked at me, and gasped. "How..." They didn't have time to pause. I charged straight at them, levelling my shield at chest height and slammed into them, knocking their breaths out. I charged straight ahead, noticing Connor and Stoll. I decided to shoot them with arrows. I pulled out 2 arrows from my quiver, and shot the stoll brothers with perfect accuracy. The stoll brothers went down, the arrows hit their arm, but otherwise he would be okay. I ran through the field and saw the flag, but Annabeth stepped in front of me. "Do you think it would be that easy? We had won almost all the games in capture the flag. Do you know what that means? I always win!" My mind was analyzing what she was doing, actually she was boasting. In an instant, I knew what her fatal flaw was, hubris, deadly pride. Annabeth swung her knife at me and I dodged. I thrust her with my sword and she dodged. She had good moves, but she was here a lot longer than I was which explains why she was experienced in combat. She tried to give me a cut on my arm, but I knew that before she even does. I pulled back my arm and slammed her with a shield. I had to admit that she is good. She made an effort to confiscate my weapon but I shook it off and slammed her hard with my shield. As Annabeth falls to the ground, she tried to shout. "Get him! He's going for the flag!" I saw the flag of Athena at Zeus's fist, and it's about 20 foot tall. I'm not sure I can even climb there, when in all of the sudden, Percy dropped from a tree. It was an ambush. Nico was standing right behind me, although they were younger than me, they were taller than me. Annabeth recovered from the ground and started running towards me. She was standing right beside me now. I was circled with 3 demigods, 2 children of the big three, and 1 children of Athena. I'm not sure how I could beat them both. Then I thought about what he said. I'm a demititan, I am way more powerful than any other demigods, especially the children of the big three. I did what I could do. I charged at Nico, slammed my shield at Nico while at the same time deflecting Annabeth's blade. I let my instincts take over. Percy tries to stab me in the back but I swung my sword behind without even turning around. I looked back, and saw Annabeth's knife coming at me at the speed of sound. Not sure how, but I dodged it. I felt more powerful than I ever was. Annabeth then tried to lure me over the shade, and I was losing power. However, I managed to keep this up for a certain period of time before Percy's shield slammed on me sending me flying. I crashed on the shades. I felt my strength slowly regenerating. I got up, and deflected Annabeth's knife just before it cut me into two. Annabeth was gaining the advantage here. She pressed me so hard that I only had little time analyzing her attack pattern. She sliced and jabbed, and I noticed that she was playing semi-offense and semi-defense. It is time to go full offense. I charged at her, but I knew Annabeth was waiting for that. Percy jumped in and slammed my face with his shield. I fell down to the ground while seeing double. But somehow it didn't stay that way, my vision turned okay again after a while. Then I noticed something else. Whenever I was in the shade, my fighting skills were a little deteriorating, and whenever I was under the sunlight, I would regen faster. Percy tried to make a jab, but I knocked his blade aside and slammed him in the face with my shield. Nico punched me out of nowhere, I fell to the ground, and when I tried to get up, Annabeth was dragging me towards the umbral shade, where not much sunlight shine. I feel my strength deteriorating, I felt weak and thirsty. When we were at the dense jungle, where not much sunlight shone, she stopped dragging me and she put her knees at my chest. "I told you." Annabeth bragged. "I always win!" "What... Makes you..... think that?" I gasped, trying to get air. But it is not easy while someone's knees were on your chest, knocking your breath out. "Oh, instincts of course!" Annabeth bragged. Then an arrow whistled past Annabeth and missed her by a millimeter. Annabeth was distracted and I pulled her hair towards the ground. I got up again, gasping and coughing. I saw the flag, but more campers are fighting, and Percy was after me. I stood up at the sunlight. And for once, my strength had come back. I decided to go to Zeus's fist. I know that once we got the flag, we had to bring it past the borderline to win the game. I climbed Zeus's fist at an incredible speed. Even the other campers were amazed to see how fast I climbed. I snatched the flagpole and jumped from Zeus's fist and into the field. I ran as fast as I could. Annabeth tried to stop me, and I slammed her with my shield. I staggered, but didn't fell. I was 5 meters from the creek. I ran and ran until I made it into the creek. The Hephaestus, Apollo, Demeter and Ares cabin cheered at me spontaneously and herded me above their shoulders for giving them their first win against Athena cabin. "Ares cabin wins!" Chiron announced. "For the first time ever!" Clarisse went up to me and smiled. "Great job Josh." I never seen her in a good mood like this. "I'm sorry that I underestimated you for the first time. I thought you were just going to be a troublemaker." I smiled. "It's no big deal. It's just a game. Win or loss is nothing." Annabeth, Percy and Nico approached me, their eyes in disbelief. "You were amazing!" As Annabeth, Percy and Nico raised me above their heads (again). Category:Demititans Category:Capture the Flag Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion